Baby
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: Songfic. Ruka confesses his feelings towards Mikan. Then again, he was rejected. Hotaru surprisingly came to Ruka and said something random and out of the ordinary.


**BABY**

Songfic. Ruka confesses his feelings towards Mikan. Then again, he was rejected. Hotaru surprisingly came to Ruka and said something random and out of the ordinary.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This story is edited. I have re-read some of my stories and I figured that there are so many errors and mistakes… Please do read and enjoy!

Ruka Nogi. He's a typical silent guy.

Today was a fair afternoon and he asked Mikan thru text to see him. Mikan then said yes. She thought that this might be an emergency after all. They're friends. And her friends were all special to her.

_Friends._ Can Ruka just stay as a friend in Mikan's life and leaving him no space for love in her life?

(Ohh wooaahhh) x3

You know you love me

_I know you care_

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You are my love

You are my heart

And we will never, ever, ever be apart

"I love you, Sakura Mikan!" Ruka said. He's nervous at this very moment, but then again, he already confessed to the one she loved. There's no turning back now. It's now or never.

Ruka Nogi has been in love since so long ago. He's been thinking about this whole confession thingy and he's just gathering all his courage to finally spill it out. He kept on planning about this, and he made out his mind this morning. Ruka was very eager to do this.

"I love you, Mikan Sakura." He stated once again. "Please be my date this coming prom night." He was staring directly at her eyes, but he can't help himself from becoming red. He feels like his whole face is on fire.

Mikan was speechless. But she flushed. "Uh… Ruka-pyon…" She gulped, not knowing how to explain herself with this. "A-Anou… I appreciate you're feelings a-and thanks, but…" She bowed her head. "I already have someone I love. I just realized this some time ago, but I can't find a way on how to say it to him…" She stared up at Ruka again. "So sorry…" She said, she also felt sorry for him. "Ruka, I hope you understand."

Mikan doesn't want to hurt Ruka. But it's the right time she'll say that before everything will be late. Of all the people, why her? Mikan have loved Ruka and Natsume. But she just then realized that her heart belongs to someone else even though the _guy_ would reject her.

_Are we an item?_

Girl quit playin'

We're just friends,

What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes

My first love, broke my heart for the first time

"I love you but it's in a way that you're my friend." Mikan stated. She holds up Ruka's hand. "Can we just please stay like that as that?"

He smiled sheepishly."I understand." Ruka bowed his head. He said those words plainly but deep inside, he feels like there are thousands of needles were pinching his heart. And he doesn't want Mikan to see how disappointed he was back there. It was really a moment of heartbreak for him.

"Thanks for understanding me." She smiled just in time as Ruka lifted up his head again. "I hope you're okay with it." She added.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine…" He smiled a little. "Besides, I wish you to have all the happiness in the world with the person you like…" He made his hand travel to Mikan's face and spoke again. "Cause it's when I know that you'll never be happy being stuck with me. I love you. But what's more important is that what you feel is what matters the most. I wish you good luck with the person you like." He gave her a warm smile, but he's just forcing it to be.

Mikan smiled back. "Thank you for understanding me, Ruka-pyon. This is why I considered you as my third special friend."

"Third?"

"Well, first I have Hotaru, then Natsume, and then you.!" She said counting them all in her hands.

"Oh… Kay…" And there's something about that Natsume. But first, he needs to make sure… "Uhm… Is the person you're talking about that you love most is Natsume Hyuuga?" He asked. He just wanted to clear things up.

"Uh… yeah… Sort of…" She said as she circled her left forefinger with her right forefinger. There was a slight shade of ping in her cheeks.

"Oh." _'Just as I thought, it's Natsume. You're such an idiot Ruka!'_ He yelled at himself mentally.

"Uhm… I need to go now. Sorry." Mikan reasoned out.

"Okay. I'm sorry for ruining you're schedule."

"No, it's okay…" Mikan smiled at him. "Ruka, thanks for considering me special." And with that she left Ruka who was trying to calm himself.

"Natsume, take care of her." He said to himself as Mikan was out of his sight.

_And I was like_

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo

Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo

Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

thought you'd always be mine (mine)

"UGH! You jerk!" Ruka was sort of mad at himself. "How couldn't you realize it from the very beginning?" He shook his head, and then punched a tree. Luckily, his hand didn't bleed.

_Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever_

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool

But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything

I'll buy you any ring

Cause I'm in pieces

Baby fix me

And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream

I'm goin down, down, down, down

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

"It's so sad." Ruka heard a cold female voice. He turned around from its direction, and it surprised him.

"Oh it's you, Imai-san." He turned away to never meet her stare. "So, you were here and you heard it?"

"All of it..." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Don't make fun of me." He laughed sarcastically.

Hotaru shook her head. "Idiot Ruka. You're the one laughing at yourself. I'm not." She sighed. And then she saw a bench near them. "Hey, do you have some time? Let's go and talk over there." She pointed out the bench to him.

"Sure. I should wind up my thoughts." He calmed himself first. And there they went.

They sat down but silenced occurred for a minute or two.

"You know…" Hotaru broke the silence around them. "There's always another girl out there for you."

"I don't know." Ruka glanced up at her. "I'm totally in love with her a long time ago. I wish she just said that she loved me too, but no… My heart was broken. She was my first love and how I wish this is just a nightmare! I already pinched my cheeks but I'm not waking up. This means it's true. I'm badly broken." He buried his head at his own hands. And really, he was that hurt. "Call me gay with those _gay-ish_ words but I think this is what love means; letting out what you feel."

_And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh_

Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo

Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo

Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_**When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing**_

"Then, mind telling me what you saw on her that you're in love with her now like crazy?" She asked.

Ruka was taken aback by Hotaru's words. It's the first time she has talked that much to him except for Mikan. The Hotaru he knew was silent, a kill joy, blackmailer type and a girl that should be considered as _perilous._

Ruka sighed. It's alright to to tell her the things right from the very beginning because it will make him feel better again. So he erased the thoughts that this girl is so out of character.

"She's my first love." He stated. I had never felt this way for a girl before, but then, when she caught my attention. It's like that cupid was playing with his arrow and I was the one who accidentally received it. My heart never stopped on beating fast when I see her."

"So that's it? I see." Hotaru felt sorry for him.

_**And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...**_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo

Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh_

Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo

Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

"Now I'm completely broken. My heart is in pieces. I never thought of being like this before. I thought I can always have someone to be there for me." Ruka couldn't take it. "And I thought I can be her date at the prom…"

"It's alright. There's always another girl out there you can ask and be you're prom date." She smiled.

Ruka was stunned by this. He noticed that something's different about Hotaru. Her being out of character is really getting out of hand.

"You know, you're different…" He exclaimed.

"I'm always different." She stated.

"No. I mean, different, different."

"You're point?" She asked.

"Well, you always blackmail me most of the times and take funny pictures of me. But now, you don't…"

"That's because you're down, lonely, upset, depressed and…" She was cut off.

"Say… You want to be my Saturday night prom date?"

"Huh?" Hotaru was stunned and at the same time blushed.

But Ruka was surprised by what he had said. So he ended up having a letter x in his mouth. His eyes also became period-like.

'_Dang what the hell did I just said?'_ He thought to himself.

"You're asking me out?" She was asking but the tone of her voice changed.

"Uh… I guess. So, can you?" Then again those words suddenly came out. It seems that he's mouth has a mind of its own. But he's got to admit, he was attracted to Hotaru but he didn't know when it started. He just then realized it.

'_And I thought Mikan was the only person that caught up my attention. But no. Hotaru is here even though she's one of a blackmailer type.'_

"Sure." Hotaru smiled at him.

Ruka realized that it was the only time he saw her smile like that. _'Mikan is also not the only one with a beautiful smile. Damn it! How can I be so blind?'_

"Really? Thanks."

"It's the least I can do for you so you can forget you're rejection, Ruka Nogi. And I want you to know that…" She gulped. "I'm always here for you..."

"Arigatou ne, Hotaru Imai…" He smiled at her which makes her weak by that time.

"Ne, Ruka…" Hotaru bowed down.

"What? Anything bothering you?" He asked.

"It's just… I needed to say this to you… I will only say this once and you should not make me repeat myself again." She took a deep breathe. "I Love you Ruka Nogi, I really do!" She flushed. But she felt weird when she said those. This was her first time to confess her feelings in front of a guy.

Ruka on the other hand was astonished by this. His eyes widened. "H-Hey… What are you saying?"

"Can't you see? I'm saying the things that I'm hiding from you…" She said with her eyes pleading.

"Well, let's see then…" He smiled at her. "But I guess I can at least try it… I'll be looking forward to it at the prom, okay?" Then he stared up at the sky, but hues of red were at his face.

And so did Hotaru…

_I'm gone_

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone

Yeahh, yeah, yeah

Yeahh, yeahhh

Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

I'm gone

_**-END-**_

**A/N: **So there you have it, my dear readers who have read this story. Thanks so much for spending time reading this.

So

Any comments?

Suggestions?

Violent reactions?

Love it?

Hate it?

What can you say?

Please Review…

**Lovelots…**

**sweetly ME**


End file.
